Abstract The overall goal of the Community Engagement and Dissemination Core (CEDC) is to conduct and coordinate dissemination activities that result in sustainable community and system-level changes in health indicators that influence the wellbeing of children and their families in the Southwest. SIRC will build and expand on its existing relationships developed with community members, partner and service organizations, the Community Advisory Board (CAB), and city, county and state policymakers to translate research findings from senior and junior researchers into sustainable system-level changes. While still a developing field, dissemination and implementation (D&I) science provides applicable theories and frameworks for the involvement of stakeholders, the development of a strategic plan, and the implementation of effective dissemination strategies related to adoption of evidence-based programs in the health sciences. Also, using the community based participatory research (CBPR) approach, our partners and community members will help guide this Core, and its commitment to involvement of four key audiences: (1) researchers and the scientific community; (2) health and community partner organizations and practitioners; (3) policy makers; and (4) lay individuals. Translating research findings into useable information depends upon the intended audience, thus many different types of activities will be conducted to disseminate the information generated by the Center. Importantly these activities will be vetted through the strategic dissemination planning process and the CAB, and each activity will be individualized to account for the audience, the content of the information and the channels. For example, presentations and papers for a variety of audiences will be produced and use of digital media will be integral. Further, these activities and the plan will use a variety of implementation and dissemination strategies that are likely to lead to adoption of interventions, changes in policies and practices, and changes in individuals' behaviors that influence the wellbeing of children and families. SIRC's strategic dissemination plan will be a collaborative effort among SIRC researchers, the CAB and community members, and media experts including the ASU PR Lab. The background research necessary to identify primary stakeholders who will benefit directly from findings of the research studies and pilots will be conducted, objectives and activities specified, timeframes and outcomes developed, staff assigned, and monitoring and evaluation will occur. We will take advantage of our already established and ongoing collaborations with CAB and other organizations to engage these agencies, their staff and their clients, in order to disseminate information and interventions that will be sustained and have a positive health impact for the targeted audiences in the Southwest.